1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fueling device that includes a fuel passage for introducing a fuel to a fuel tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fueling device has a known configuration that includes a pipe having a fuel passage, a metal retainer attached to an end of the pipe and a fuel cap detachably attached to a screw of the retainer as described in, for example, Japanese Patent 4356608B. In order to suppress a fuel flowing in the fuel passage from being transmitted to the outside, the pipe has a resin inner layer (barrier layer) having the excellent resistance to fuel permeation and a resin outer layer laid on an outer surface of the barrier layer.
Another fueling device has a known configuration that does not use a fuel cap but has a flap valve mechanism which opens and closes a filler inlet of a pipe with a flap valve supported on the pipe.
The fueling device equipped with the flap valve mechanism described above needs an additional part, such as an O ring or a metal retainer for assembling the pipe. This results in the complicated configuration.